I LOVE YOU
by TKuta31
Summary: Dia rival abadiku sekligus sahabatku dan orang yang aku sukai cintai dan sayangi.


I LOVE YOU

Pair: sasunaru

Rate:

Genre:

Summer: Dia rival abadiku sekligus sahabatku dan orang yang aku sukai cintai dan sayangi.

Aku naruto uzumaki aku bersekolah di KHS (Konoha High School) aku seorang laki laki tapi termasuk manis dengan ramabut kuning cerah, senyum menawan seceria matahari tubuh sedikit pendek kulit tan mata biru langit dan mempunyai tiga garis tipis di setiap pipiku seperti kumis kucing awalanya aku sedikit risih dengan tanda lahir ini ya itu tanda lahir karna semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat manis dan aku seperti ingin menghilangkannya tapi berbeda saat aku mendengar pertama kali Dia berkata bahwa aku manis dengan tanda lahir itu saat itu aku pertama kali merasa seperti ada banyak kupu kupu dalam perutku, dia uchiha sasuke orang menjadi sainganku sahabatku dan orang yang aku sukai sekarang.

Dalam perjalanankun kesekolah aku terus mengatur kata kataku agar tak membuatnya menjauh dariku sekalipun dia menolakku, tapi aku tetap saja ketakutan bagaimna tidak aku lelaki dan diapun juga lelaki mungkin dia bukan hanya menjauhiku tapi takan mau melihatku lagi dan pastinya merasa jijik denganku bagaimanapun di adalah laki laki yang hampir semua wanita disekolahku suka dan biasa mereka menyebutnya pangeran aku sungguh takut sekarang.

aku tak sadar bahwa sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku mulai turun dn tersenyum kearah iruka san yang berada di depan dan mulai melangkah masuk kearah gedung sekolah dengan sedikit melirik kearah pakiran berharap tak ada mobil lamborghini berwarna biru dongker tapi sayangnya itu sudah ada dan tandanya dia sudah datang.

NORMAL POV

Naruto berjalan kerah belakang sekolah tempatnya biasa menenangkan pikiran dan jika ingin sendiri sampainya di sana dia mulai mendudukan diri di bawa pohon dengan memeluk tas sekolahnya dan mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"hmm aku mulai takut dengan ini semua apa tak perlu ku beritahu saja?

Tapi jika begitu aku yang akan menderita sendiri tapi jika aku memberitahukannya aku yakin tak mungkin mulus karna setahuku dia seorang playboy,

tapi aku tau bahwa sekarang dia tak sedang berpacaran dengan siapapun dan tak sedang menyukai siapapun laluuuu"

naruto yang mulai bingung mulai mengacak rambutnya saat dia ingin bangun dn pergi dia melihat sasuke dan sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya dan sepertinya sedang serius, dia akhirny memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan kembali duduk dan mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

SASUKE POV

Yang aku tau tadi sedang menunggu si dobe di gerbang tapi tanpa aku sadari dia sakura sudah menarik ku berjalan memutar kearah belakang sekolah dia tetap memegang ujung bajuku dengan wajah tersipu malu, aku mulai bosan dengan keadaanku sekarang yang terjebak dengannya disini sedangkan aku benar benar sedang tak ingin berurusan dengannya

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini" tanyaku dengan suara datar

"a etto i itu sasuke kun ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" jawabnya dengan gugup

"hmm?" jawabku lagi

" a aku sangat menyukaimu maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" tanyya dengan mulai menatapku malu malu

"tidak, aku menyukai orang lain" jawabku dengan menatapnya dingin

"siapa?" tanya lagi dengan airmata mulai jatuh

"bukan urusanmu" jawabku dan mulai jalan meninggalkannya

Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan dia yang menangis yang ada di pikiranku hanya tentang naruto jadi aku mmutuskan untuk pergi kekkelas dan mencarinya disana tapi tetap saja tak ada. aku melihat kiba yang duduk bangku depan dan memuuskan untuk bertaya padanya

"kiba kau mlihat naruto?"tanyaku pada kiba

"naruto? Hmm tidak" jawab kiba

Aku mulai berjalan kearah tempatku dan mulai duduk dengan perasaa tak enak.

NORMAL POV

"kita lanjutkan setelas istirahat" ucap kakashi sensei dan mulai keluar. Semua murid mulai pergi ada yang kekantin ke toilet dan sebagainya tapi berbeda dengan sasuke yang diam dengan tampang datar dan aura mencekam seakan seisi kelas dibuat merinding olehnya, dia mulai bangun dn pergi keluar dari kelas dengan satu dipikirannya "dimana kau dobee" .

Sedangkan naruto yang mendengar bunyi bell Cuma menarik nafas lelah dan tetap tenang di tempatnya

"hahhhhh sudah selesai ya mungkin aku akan bolos lagi dan tatap disini, mana mungkin aku sanggup melihatnya setelah apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"dia bilang dia menyukai seseorang tapi siapa? Apa sebaiknya lupakan saja tentang perasaan ini saja?

Naruto mulai bangun dan berjalan kearah atap dia tak sadar kalau orang yang ia tak ingin temui sebenarnya sedang disana, naruto melempar ranselnya kearah tepi dan berjalan kepembatas dn menarat kebawah dan bunyi tas itu membangukan lelaki itu.

Sasuke mulai terbangun dengan sedikit kesal karna merasa teranggu tapi saat melihat siapa yang tak sengaja mengganggunya ada rasa sendikit senang, benci dan takut, dia langsung berjalan dengancept dn menarik pergelangan tangan naruto.

NARUTO POV

Terkejut, tentu saja siapa yag tak terkejut jika orang yang tak ingin di temui tiba tiba menrik pergelamgan tanganmu dan menatapmu dengan pandangan yang tak tentu, aku cukma melihat sasuke dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin,

"ah kau teme kukira siapa ahahhahaha" kataku dengan gugup

"kemana saja kau?" tanaya sasuke.

"aku Cuma sedang ingi bolos teme jangan memandanganku begitu teme" jawabku sebiasa mungkin

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata sasuke.

aku memandangnya dengan bingung tapi teap diam dn membiarkan dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau...

Flashback on

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar dari tadi dan melihat pesan dari neji, keningnya mulai mengerut tampak bingung tak biasanya neji mengirimkan pesan, perasaan sasuke mulai tak enak dan saat dia membacanya ternyata isisnya Cuma satu dan itu tentang dobenya yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya

"hinata ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada naruto"

Flashback off

Menyukai hyuga hinata?" tanya sasuke lagi.

Pegangan sasuke mulai terasa sakit bagaimna tidak dia bukan memegang lagi diaseperti ingin meremukan tulangku dsst ini juga.

"sasuke tanganku sakit" kataku dengan pelan dan sepertinya dia mendengarkanku

"hmm, jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku" jawab sasuke dengan melonggarkan sedikit pegangannya.

Aku sedikit ragu dan takut untuk menjawab bagaimna tidak aku mulai berpikir yang aneh aneh tentang apa yang dia sukai itu hinata atau tentang maksud lain.

"a etto a aku tak menyukainya" jawabku dengan sedikit takut

NORMAL POV

Dengan seketika sasuke langsung memeluk naruto dengan erat dan berbisik pelan tapi nruto tetap bisa mendengarnya,

"yokatta ne naru, apapun yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya aku harap kau takan membenciku apa kau bisa berjanji itu naru?" kata sasuke panjang

"tentu aku takan membencimu suke aku janji itu" jawab naruto

(bagaimna mungkin akumembencimu sasuke, jika aku sangat menyayangimu) Katanya dalam hati

"daisuki naru" bisik sasuke pelan dan lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi entah kenpa dia hanya diam, sasuke yang melihat reaksi naruto mulai takut jika naruto akan menjauhinya, sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya dn mencoba melihat wajah naruto tapi saat dia ingin melihat wajah naruto tiba tiba naruto memeluknya dan mulai menangis, sasuke mulai bingung dan diam.

"anata mo anata no koto ga sukidesu" kata naruto dengan senyum mengembang

"hmmm" kata sasuke dengan mengecup kening naruto dan membalas pelukan naruto erat.

Setelah mersa naruto mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis sasuke memegang tangan naruto dan membawanya kekelas tanpa melepas tangannya, tentusaja naruto yang dibuat begitu Cuma menunduk, melihat tingkah naruto sasuke hanya berbisik dn membuat naruto mulai menunduk dan menutup wajahnya di atas mejanya.

" U"

OWARI


End file.
